Sweet Desperation And Goodnight
by xiathedeath
Summary: Under the safeness of her blankets, Ichigo was peacefully dreaming but sometimes blankets can't protect you from dangerous, real visitors.


For a summer night, the wind was extremly cold, rushing violently throug leaves and branches, knocking lightly on doors and windows, hitting on the walls and disolving in the space. Despite it all, a golden-eyed shadow hid inside the cup of a tree, watching as a girl -his girl- sank peacefully in her own dreams.

_It won't take long, just one second with my koneko-chan and all this will be over._

_It'll be easy._

_Just one second._

He already decided that tonight, the biggest obstacle in his mission must be eliminated by no one but him. And that obstacle was Ichigo. She was the one brave enough to fight him back. She was the one that got stronger and stronger. She was the one that never gave in. She was the one that always won.

_I won't let you._

_Not anymore._

_It'll be over._

The reasons why she was a leader and a heroine were the same that caused him shame; shame because he was losing the war for which he spent the spring of his life training, so he could become a warrior and hope could overcome the fear. But he couldn't be called a warrior, not when his people -a whole kind- put their faith and trust in his hands and he simply let it run through his fingers. His world was crashing on the floor.

_It's all your fault, Ichigo. I'm gonna change that, though. You won't be the one to blame anymore._

_You won't have to worry about anything ever again._

_I'll take the soul from your body and make of it my trophy, my most priced possesion._

It didn't make sense. How could a cat-girl ruin every single one of his plans? How the hell did he let that happen every time? Was he that bad? No, it wasn't that, because he had gotten too close to his goal several times to be that. Then, what was it? What made it so difficult? Why couldn't he accomplish his mission?

_My koneko-chan._

Because his heart betrayed him with the one he was supposed to hate, the one he was supposed to kill. He had fallen in love with Ichigo, who wouldn't even return his feelings back. Why would she, anyway? She was actually focused in the same mission as him, but in the other side of the story. Besides, she loved someone else. And even though he didn't show it, every of her rejections was another heartache beyond all bearing, pain that he gracefully covered under a cynical smile.

_This hurts too much._

_Stop._

_I'll make it stop._

_My dear koneko-chan, you'll take your last breath within my embrace and finally be mine._

_Not anyone else's._

_I'll be the only one, your last thought, your last silenced scream turned into a gasp, the last one you see... And just mine._

He got to his feet as his thoughts uncontrolably rambled and loudly echoed through his mind with the images of what he was about to do. Slowly walking on a branch to the window, he grew more determinated and his rage increased with every step he took, becoming more aware of the sweet, delicious revenge waiting for him just a few steps ahead, at the other side of the glass. When he reached the tip of the branch he was walking on, he flew to the balcony, opened the window and steped into Ichigo's bedroom, breathing in the nubling strawberry scent.

_This isn't going to hurt much, I promise to be gentle._

_The pain will cease for both of us._

_As our first and only kiss, this will be another rushed, beautiful moment but it will close our story._

_Your pretty eyes won't have to see the rain falling over your face, over the battle field, rain drops mixing with their blood and sun won't hide from you again._

_I'll make you belive in happily ever after._

_You're my true love and I'm yours, right?_

The boy walked over her bed, hovered above it and landed on his knees, straddling her still body. Finding support with both hands, he brought his own face down, softly tracing her jawline with the tip of his nose, just a feather-touch, but before the temptation of taking the delicate flesh that covered her neck between his teeth became too much, he pulled away and as if somehting inside him had switched, the rising lust was replaced by blinding rage. His golden eyes started to glow a fierce white, litting up her features in a way that made the girl look vulnerable, almost afraid of the loath radiating from him.

_This ends now!_

He enciecled her throat with both hands and strenghted the grip little by little. Ichigo woke up startled, adjusting her eyes to light and on the figure above her. As she realise who it was, her breath came out faster and more shallow; salty water started to wet her temples when the pain around her neck became too much.

When Kisshu saw her tears and followed their track to her hair, he stopped moving and his eyes came to be normal again, because something in his head switched at the sight.

_Ichigo... Why? Millions, billions of humans on this planet, why did it have to be you?_

His frown faded in a second and was replaced by a defeated expression, lowering his head until their forheads colided and closing his eyes as he let out a long sigh. When he opened his eyes again, he could see that Ichigo's expression had changed, just a littled bit, to a concerned look; it still wasn't what he wanted though, so he got rid of the space left in between their lips with a surprinsingly tender kiss. Before Ichigo had any time to react, he jumped on his feet, got in the air and teletransported far away fron there.

Suddenly, the wind went from violent and uneven to peaceful and comforting.


End file.
